<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R.LT.L by JiAh_M17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181450">R.LT.L</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17'>JiAh_M17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST, SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMin - Freeform, BL, JTae, M/M, MiRon - Freeform, Romance, au!, baekren - Freeform, matrimonio arreglado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás la relación de Aron y Minhyun no se dio de forma convencional. «Conocerse,  enamorarse, preséntalos a sus padres porque es el momento indicado para dar el siguiente paso y casarse».</p><p>Pero nadie puede negar que entre ellos hay amor verdadero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minki | Ren &amp; Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun| JR/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Advertencias y aclaraciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los hechos presentados en estas historias son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.</p><p> </p><p>Esta obra Slash/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ HxH, si te molesta este tema no lo leas.</p><p>No voy aceptar comentarios ofensivos ya sea hacia mí  o a los chicos, estos serán borrados y el perfil silenciado de inmediato si lo creo pertinente</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Grupos: EXO/SHINee</li>
<li>Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia.</li>
<li>Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love.</li>
<li>Parejas: Amin o MinRon, BaekRen JTae(JR y Taemin)</li>
<li>Estado: En proceso.</li>
<li>Extensión: Probablemente más de 30 capítulos, aun no lo decido.</li>
<li>Fecha: 24/10/2020-.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma, si por alguna razón te gustas tanto esta historia es mejor que pedir permiso.</p><p> </p><p> Si lees esta historia en alguna otra plataforma que esta fuera de la lista que daré a continuación y  otro perfil sin que yo lo haya avisado previamente, es posible que estés leyendo desde una página espejo y que tus dispositivos puedan estar comprometidos.</p><p> </p><p>Wattpad: SongJiAh_M17 o SJAM17 ||Sweek: SongJiAh || Ao3: JiAh_M17|| Asianfanfics: song_ji_ah || Mi blog: shorelfsfanfics.blogspot.com</p><p> </p><p>Derechos reservados.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo Uno: Compromiso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Has hecho cosas impresionantes por la compañía,  logrando que grandes proyectos se lleven a cabo, sin mayor pérdida para nosotros, sin embargo…</p><p> </p><p>El pitido que escucho desde el interior de su oído  opaco los halagos que su abuelo  le estaba dando por su arduo trabajo en la empresa familiar, aunque el resto de la verborrea que su abuelo pronuncio a continuación, no le importa en lo absoluto, en palabras simples solo era la misma letanía, relacionada con que, él es su único nieto realmente competente, que sus hermanas menores Hannah y Grace, no serían capaces de hacerse cargo por el hecho de ser mujeres. Que sus primos no servían en lo absoluto y que lo único que impedía que su abuelo le diera el cargo, es la vida nocturna de Aron, que solo les ha traído vergüenza.</p><p> </p><p>Sí nombrar un sucesor fuese decisión de Aron, elegiría a sus hermanas sin dudar, cono los ojos cerrados firmaría ese documento, ellas son igual de competentes que él, pero esa decisión no está en sus manos,  sino en las de su anciano abuelo y su padre que sería el otro candidato al cargo, pero  este último tomó una postura de no intervenir en las decisiones del patriarca, en poca palabras, ese asunto no le interesa, relegando la carga su hijo mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Al igual que sus hermanas, la madre de Aron, aunque quisiese opinar sobre ese asunto, el anciano Kwak no se lo permitiría, así que el resultado sería el mismo y por si fuera poco el palpitante dolor de cabeza, producto de la resaca y de la desvelada que tontamente Aron, había creído buena idea antes de una reunión con su abuelo. Pero él no estaba preocupado por eso la noche anterior.</p><p> </p><p>Sus parpados se cerraban solos, sentía como si le pesara la cabeza y con sinceridad deseaba estar en su enorme y cómoda  cama, en  vez del despacho de su abuelo, recibiendo una reprimenda como si  fuese un niño de nuevo y hubiese hecho una travesura, cosa que no se aleja de la realidad pues si fue un niño travieso.</p><p> </p><p>—Sé que no me estas escuchando y también se lo que hiciste anoche Kwak Youngmin. —Pronuncio su abuelo, sin un ápice de alegría  en su rostro.</p><p> </p><p> Su situación no era buena si el anciano le llamaba <em>Kwak Youngmin</em>, y su regaño se intensifico junto con la voz de su abuelo, las múltiples cosas que ha hecho mal, la vergüenza que la ha hecho pasar a la familia y lo wue le sigue a la lista de quejas, continuaron.</p><p>  <em>¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? </em>Cierto, salir de fiesta y enojar al anciano con su comportamiento fuera del trabajo.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¿Me escuchaste, Youngmin? —Pregunto con la misma expresión de antes.</p><p> </p><p>—La verdad, no —contesto Aron, de forma imprudente—. No me encuentro en condiciones para  entender lo que dices abuelo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Anoche si tenía una buena condición?</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento abuelo, no fue inteligente de mi parte salir anoche —respondió Aron sonriendo, aunque ese truco no le  funciono esta vez con su abuelo—. Menos si ya sabía que me encontraría contigo temprano.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que voy hacer contigo? —el anciano descanso su cabeza sobre su mano, suspirando. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Dejarme ir esta vez? —Soltó sin preocupación, ya ha tenido esta conversación con su padre y con su abuelo. Esto no era nada de lo que él no pudiese librarse.  </p><p> </p><p>—¡Tú!... Voy a corregir esa actitud tuya —señalo el abuelo—.Va siendo hora que sientes cabeza, Youngmin. Es suficiente  con esas salidas nocturnas, ya no eres un niño, tu cumpleaños número 30 está a la vuelta de la esquina y  no tienes pareja.</p><p> </p><p>—Abuelo tengo 27 años, no exageres. —Dijo Aron riéndose.</p><p> </p><p>—No me dejas otra opción, Youngmin. —Soltó el anciano, dejando atrás su molestia. </p><p> </p><p>—A qué te refieres con eso, abuelo. —Las risas  y la actitud despreocupada de Aron fueron.</p><p> </p><p>—Un viejo amigo y yo, en el pasado hicimos una promesa  que hubiésemos cumplido  en su momento si tu padre no hubiera conocido a tu a madre. Al igual que su hijo y  a su esposa —comento  con simpleza—, en si es que nuestros hijos se casarían y uniríamos nuestros negocios, yo pensé que aquello quedaría en el olvido. Pero hace poco hable con él y recordamos aquello…</p><p> </p><p>—¿Abuelo de qué estás hablando? —Pregunto tanteando el terreno.</p><p> </p><p>—Que estas comprometido, Youngmin. He decidido arreglar un compromiso matrimonial para ti —soltó su abuelo con tanta calma que más que tranquilizar a Aron, ocasiono el efecto contrario—, y ni siquiera piense escapar, porque no tienes salida querido nieto, tus padres están de acuerdo conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>Eso desconcertó a Aron,  ¿en qué  foso oscuro lo arrojaron sus familiares?</p><p> </p><p>—Pero… Abuelo. —Aron no sabía que decir, hasta que pensó una solución  que más que eso es un su realidad—. No creo que este matrimonio, sea una buena idea, soy consciente de lo que he hecho. Además ustedes no está consientes de una cosa.  Soy gay, esa pobre chica, solo va sufrir y no hay dinero en el mundo que compense eso.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo no he mencionado a una mujer, Youngmin. —Su abuelo sonrió como si estuviese a punto de dar la estocada final —. Yo no me chupo el dedo, querido nieto, estoy más informado que tu madre de lo que haces y con quien te relacionas. No me importa que sea un hombre quien te cases, solo que lo hagas.</p><p> </p><p>»De hecho, tu prometido es el segundo nieto de mi amigo, es solo 2 años menor,  ejemplar con los negocios de su familia y sin  un error que avergüence a su familia, como tu comprenderás, Youngmin».</p><p>  </p><p>¡Jaque mate!  El rey ha caído. Aron podría vislumbrar el tablero y todas sus fichas fuera de él.  Aron quería arrancarse cada hebra sobre su cabeza, ya no tenía salida. Cayo en la red que su abuelo tejió y sin darse cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>No quiso rebatir en ese momento, aunque eso no significa que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y aceptar tal situación si pelear, pero  por le momento lo mejor  es permanecer callado y evaluar en detalle lo que podría hacer para salir librado.    Ahora una resaca era el menor d de sus problemas.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> —Minhyun, hijo tu abuelo quiere hablar con la familia  —anuncio su madre—. Tiene algo importe que decirnos.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun salió de su habitación,  en la sala lo esperaban su madre,  su hermana mayor y por supuesto su abuelo, en una reunión  de último minuto que sería importante de lo contrario la familia Hwang no estaría reunida allí.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, los llamé a esta reunión para anunciarles que encontré un buen partido para Minhyun —develo en señor Hwang—. Es el nieto de un amigo mío, además un acuerdo comercial que de darse el matrimonio beneficiara a ambas familias con un fusión empresarial.   </p><p> </p><p>Todos en aquella habitación se quedaron sin palabras, a excepción de abuelo.  Minhyun el hijo ejemplar, el genio financiero que a la edad de 25 años solo está a dos paso de ser el sucesor de su abuelo, exigente con su empleados a tal grado de buscar la perfección y la eficiencia, cuya único defecto —según su madre—, ahora le traería benéficos a su familia. </p><p> </p><p>—Ellos viven en los estados unidos, pero viajaran a Corea del sur, para que Minhyun y él se conozcan.</p><p> </p><p>La cara de su madre era un poema, las miles de indirectas que en el pasado le ha lanzado, desde que Minhyun decidió ser sincero sobre sí mismo, vinieron a su cabeza desde lo más recóndito de su memoria.</p><p> </p><p>—Después de un par de  semanas quizás, y si nadie lo arruina.  —El anciano miro a su nuera—. Se hará la ceremonia y la fusión cuando regresen de la luna de miel.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo tienes todo planeado abuelo. —intervino Sujin.</p><p> </p><p>—Cierto, ¿por qué Minhyun  y no Sujin? </p><p> </p><p>—Porque el nieto de Kwak, no estaría interesado en Sujin. —Respondió el anciano—. Es homosexual, nuera.</p><p> </p><p>—Padre no me trate como una tonta.</p><p> </p><p>— No pongas palabras en mi boca, nuera, y mi última palabra sobre este asunto.   —Dijo el abuelo Cerrando la discusión sobre ese asunto, es una decisión tomada en lo que a el respecta y muy pocos motivos lo harían cambiar de opinión.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun por su parte aunque tuviese objeción sobre este asunto no la externo. Toda su vida ha obedecido a sus padres y abuelo e ir en contra de esto, no es propio de él. Regreso a su habitación antes que  el resto, no desea ver a su madre quitarse su habitual mascara de serenidad  y soltar todo lo que se le viniera a la cabeza.  Siquiera pensarlo para Minhyun le hace recordar cuando les dijo que es homosexual, ningún logro que haya tenido hasta ese punto fue suficiente como para que su madre simplemente ignora ese detalle de él.   </p><p> </p><p>O cuando unos años atrás el gobierno legalizo el matrimonio entre persona del mis sexo, ese sermón fue eterno. No quiso pensar en eso, ahora su mayor preocupación es procesar la noticia que le dio su abuelo.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun entiende porque  su abuelo tomo tal decisión, más allá del beneficio personal. La intensión  de su abuelo es protegerlo a él y a su hermana, su abuelo conoce la situación familiar, sin importar lo que Minhyun haga es posible que su esfuerzo sea en vano y que este no luche por lo que tanto se ha esforzado solo para  complacer a su madre.</p><p> </p><p>Sí Minhyun toma el mando en conjunto con Aron, y son capaces de llevarse su vida y el negocio en armonía, la madre de Minhyun no podrán intervenir y no dejar a un lado a Sujin, solo por no ser un hombre.   Solo le tomo unos minutos en meditar toda esta situación para darse cuenta del plan de su abuelo.</p><p> </p><p>—Espero que esto no sea un desastre.      </p><p> </p><p>Sujin toco la puerta de la habitación de Minhyun, preocupada por la falta de reacción de Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—Dime. —Minhyun se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la puerta. </p><p> </p><p>—Tenemos que hablar, lo que dijo el abuelo… él no puede tomar esa decisión por ti sin ante consultarte</p><p> </p><p>—Sabes porque lo hizo, soy quien elegirá como su sucesor, Los accionistas no permitirían esto si fueses tú —declaro Minhyun—. Y mamá por más que no desee que nos quiten todo,  no va apoyarme.  Es probable que entre el acuerdo de la abuelo, el apoyo hacia mí, sea  una clausula tácita.  </p><p> </p><p>—No es justo que tengas que sacrificar tu futuro.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi futuro, Sujin, es mucho más oscuro que la opción que el abuelo me dio —Minhyun replico—. Piénsalo, si puedo llevarme bien con esta persona,  incluso si no, es mejor que seguir mintiendo. Al menos ya no tengo que continuar ocultando quien soy.   </p><p> </p><p>—¿Es liberador para ti?</p><p> </p><p>—Me siento más ligero con esta posibilidad, Sujin. —Minhyun le dijo—Sé que esto no será fácil para mí. Pero intentare que  sea lo menos engorroso posible.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí papá estuviese con nosotros, no te verías en  esta situación. —Dijo ella con aprensión.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun tuvo que tomar el lugar de su padre, desde que el falleció. Madurar y tomar decisiones que alguien tan joven, no debió enfrentar a su edad,  a los 16 años el solo tendría que preocupar se por la universidad —al haber adelantado unos años—, en cambio termino trabajando para su abuelo y estudiando al mismo tiempo, ignorando cualquier otro aspecto de su vida, que no fuese el cuidado de su familia.       </p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé Sujin, pero él no está y yo tengo que velar por nosotros, incluso si mamá nunca este de acuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>—Minhyun, no quero que hagas esto. —Sujin se negó—. No es justo para ti, ni siquiera lo conoces ¿Y si es él te lastima? ¿Y si no son compatibles en nada?</p><p> </p><p>—Si me lastimas voy a defenderme, si no somos compatibles… no lo sé, lidiare. con esto como si fuese un trato de negocios, en parte lo es.        </p><p> </p><p>—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero si no puedo hacerte cambia de opinión, al menos puedo brindarte mi apoyo, Minhyun cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. —Declaro Sujin—. Tienes que contarme todo, no me oculte lo que te pase. Solo nos tenemos a nosotros y esa persona, aun no es de confiar. </p><p> </p><p>—Está bien, Sujin.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota rosada intenso de la autora (o sea yo):</p><p>Les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, es primer fanfics MiRon que sera largo, en i perfil solo tengo un par de one shots, espero les guste, es un poco cliché, probablemente y la balanza se inclina basta a ese lado.  Hay BaekRen y otra pareja pero ellos saldrán más adelante, es una historia que tiene un desarrollo algo lento, como una buena comida al horno.</p><p>Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes lectores, yo me comprometo, a actualizar  este fanfics una vez por semana o antes, solo si ustedes lo que llegaron a leer esta historia porque les llamo la atención la sinopsis,  sí dejan su opinión en un comentario, yo no espero miles de comentarios, porque eso de pedir  cierta cantidad de comentarios me da flojera, no puedo con eso, pero si quiero ver el apoyo.       </p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decirles, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, que dependerá de ustedes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo Dos: Encuentro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos semanas más tarde, después de recibir la noticia de su compromiso, Aron y su familia, más una par de sujetos que más que cuidar a la familia, solo estaban acompañándolos,  para vigilar que Aron no se escapase. Después de un vuelo de casi 13 horas, más el tiempo que les tomo con el equipaje y el viaje en auto. La familia Kwak y sus guardaespaldas llegaron a su destino, muy agotados.  Se quedarían en un hotel, cortesía de la familia Hwang.</p><p> </p><p>—Aron, ven aquí. —Su madre lo llamo mientras se registraban. —Toma mi teléfono y dame el tuyo, sabes cuál es la clave  y tengo el teléfono de Minki en marcación rápida. En cuanto le pida a este sujeto que busque algo que olvide en el auto, te vas.</p><p> </p><p>Aron asintió y rápidamente intercambio su celular con su madre.  Espero la señal y  con una cantidad  de personas circulando en el lobby,   la pequeña idea de escape de su madre, podría tener éxito.</p><p> </p><p> Su madre le pidió al guardia que fuera por algo al carro, mientras sus hermanas distrajeron al otro con el perro que tenían de mascota y que también lo había traído con ellas, dándole el suficiente tiempo a Aron para alejarse  disimuladamente y cuanto  su padre y su abuelo notaron su ausencia, Aron había cruzado el umbral de la entrada.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que su abuelo temía, se hizo realidad, Aron había escapado de su control, pero eso no se iba a quedar así.</p><p> </p><p>Aron camino al principio, luego corrió en las calles, hasta alejarse de hotel, lo que creyó fue suficiente como para llamar a Minki, para que fuese por él.  En un mensaje le envió su ubicación y los espero en una cafetería cercana.</p><p> </p><p>—Estamos en la calle esperando en el auto, ¿Dónde estás? —Le dijo Minki a través de teléfono.</p><p> </p><p>Minki estaba esperando fuera, mirando de un lado a otro de la calle buscando a Aron.</p><p> </p><p>—Voy, ya los vi. —Aron le dio fin  la llamada.</p><p> </p><p>Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia su amigo.  </p><p> </p><p>—Hola, princesa. —Saludo a Minki, con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola hyung.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué hay de nuevo Baekho? —Dijo Aron entrando a la parte trasera del auto.</p><p> </p><p>—Todo bien.</p><p> </p><p>—No saben de la que me están salvando,  aunque  no sé cuánto me dure el gusto. —Comento Aron  cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Ahora que te paso?    </p><p> </p><p>—El abuelo, quiere que deje mi vida nocturna y que siente cabeza, esto comprometido, voy a casarme y ni siquiera conozco a mi prometido. —Les contesto Aron como si fuese la cosa más graciosa de mundo— ¿Qué te parece?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Bromeas? —pregunto Minki, asomando su cabeza desde el asiento del copiloto.</p><p> </p><p>—No y me escape con ayuda de mi madre, por eso te llame, necesito que me ocultes un par de días —declaro—, y necesito ir de compras, no tengo ropa ni un cepillo de dientes.</p><p> </p><p>—Te están buscando ¿cierto?  Entonces debes apagar el teléfono de tu madre.   Puedes rastrearte con el GPS cuando lo descubran y en cuanto a la ropa vamos a una tienda antes de ir a casa.   </p><p> </p><p>—Tienes razón, Minki. —Aron, busco el teléfono en su bolsillo y velozmente apago, incluso le saco la batería. </p><p> </p><p>Dongho condujo hasta el lugar que Minki le indico, comprobaron todo lo que Aron necesito, con su tarjeta de Kwak y se fueron a la casa de Dongho y Minki.</p><p> </p><p>—Ustedes viven bien, es diferente a lugar que tenían a cuando se casaron —comento aron al ingresar a la casa—. Este lugar es más grande.</p><p> </p><p>Aron sonrió, le alegra saber que sus amigos han progresado. Dongho con la música y Minki en la actuación, lo suficiente como para mejorar su calidad de vida, en el último año. </p><p> </p><p>Minki le indico donde quedarse a dormir, le ayudo con las bolsas de compras y le paso la ropa de cama.  Paso la tarde en la noche poniéndose al día con sus vidas, además, viendo como su amigo y su esposo, siendo excesivamente cariñosos el uno con el otro, en algún momento desviando la mirada, porque verlos podría llegar a ser incómodo.   </p><p> </p><p>—¿Plantas? —Pregunto al ver dos pequeñas macetas  en el balcón.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí es una promesa, entre nosotros. —Respondió  Minki—. Si mi planta muere, Dongho dijo que firmaría el divorcio.</p><p> </p><p>—Fuimos a un vivero y Minki quería traerlas a casa, así que es más un incentivo, para ambos.</p><p> </p><p>—Ustedes me dan asco, con lo melosos que son. Pero me encanta —les contento—, Al menos usted han permanecido casados por voluntad propia.</p><p> </p><p>—Hablas como si ya tuvieses experiencia.</p><p> </p><p>—No, pero tarde o temprano, tendré que pasar por un matrimonio, al que no estoy de acuerdo y sin lo que ustedes dos tienen.</p><p> </p><p>Dongho y Minki se miraron, pensando quizás en lo afortunados que eran.     Dejando a un lado el momento de seriedad y reflexión, Aron se relajó y por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas y lo que  le vendría encima cuando su abuelo lo encontrara. </p><p> </p><p>La mañana siguiente acompaño a Minki, a es de las diez de la mañana, a buscar unas fotografías recientes y a supermercado  por algunos snacks, que le faltaban en casa. En el camino, Minki le pregunto por lo que haría ahora con su situación, cosa que ni el mismo aron tenía claro, no tenía problemas con  la idea del matrimonio, su mayor inconveniente  es que no  le dieron a elegir, así como no  tiene opción para el manejo de empresa familiar y externo sus inquietudes con su amigo, pero como esperaba de sí mismo y de Minki no había una salida, no con su abuelo, moviendo los hilos.</p><p>  </p><p>—Tengo una idea, no solucionará tus problemas, pero es un buen cierre a tu estilo de vida —Le dijo Minki—. Hoy ser tu última noche, no más salidas que pudenda generar que las personas hablen y exageren lo que haces, porque eso es parte de problema. Mañana regresas con tus padres ves lo que haces.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, supongo que tienes razón. —le contesto Aron al mientras ayudaba a Minki a guardar las compras.</p><p> </p><p>—Claro que la tengo, hyung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun cerró último botón del chaleco antes colocarse el saco. Listo para salir de casa y conocer finalmente  a Kwak Aron. En las últimas dos semanas, fue lo único que su abuelo le revelo de su prometido, ni una foto o una descripción, solo su nombre. Así que solo  estaba  a la perspectiva de lo desconocido.     </p><p> </p><p>Sujin, Minhyun y el abuelo, se fueron juntos en al automóvil, por su parte la madre de Minhyun y Sujin, decidió no estar presente. Minhyun  se esperaba esto de su madre, al no estar  de acuerdo con ese matrimonio  arreglado —por razones diferentes a la de su hija— su ausencia era una forma de demostrar su desacuerdo, con el mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Llegaron al hotel y fueron anunciados. La familia  Kwak los esperaba en una sala de reuniones que fue reservada solo para esta reunión; los viejos amigos se encontraron después de un tiempo relativamente corto, luego hicieron la presentación de sus respectivas familias y  las disculpa por ausencia de la madre de Minhyun que se encontraba «indispuesta».</p><p> </p><p>Pero el principal actor que Minhyun debió conocer es mañana, se encontraba  ausente. Eso le pareció sospechoso a Minhyun, pero se mantuvo callado, al menos podría tener una imagen mental—o al menos intentar crear una— de su futuro marido al ver a sus padres y hermanas. Bien, no espera que fuese un rubio de dos metros, por lo  que puede observar, en los rasgos de la familia.      </p><p> </p><p>Las horas pasaron, le hicieron esperar a él y a su familiares y Minhyun se dio cuenta que Aron no vendría, pro algún motivo desconocido  que a él no le importaba y eso le enojo bastante, para él no era un juego esta situación y que además, esta persona con un enorme signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro no se presentara, era un insulto a hacia su familia y a su persona.</p><p> </p><p>—Vamos abuelo, es obvio que esta pernos no se presentara.      </p><p> </p><p>—Esperen, me disculpo por el inconveniente —pronuncio el abuelo de Aron, agitado, su nieto lo hizo quedar mal una vez más—. Aron, él…</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, no tiene por qué darme una explicación, esta situación es más que obvia, tu nieto no está de acuerdo con esto y el mío no está dispuesto a recibir una humillación como esta.</p><p> </p><p>Y sin decir más la familia Hwang se retiró de allí, dejando en aquel salón a los Kwak. Al llegar a casa Minhyun fue recibido por su madre, que al enterarse de lo sucedido, comenzó con una discusión, dirigida principalmente a Minhyun  y a su abuelo, que solo provoco que este tomara las llaves de su auto y se largara, harto de escuchar a su madre repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.    </p><p> </p><p>Condujo sin rumbo un par de horas, hasta que decidió ir de nuevo a hotel para tomar un baño, y cambiarse de ropa. No tenía previsto regresar a casa con su madre, se quedaría  en esa habitación, como si tuviese demasiado trabajo como para perderlo  yendo y viniendo de la casa de su madre.   </p><p> </p><p>Algo calmado, decidió salir esa noche. No es algo que haga a menudo,  pero necesitaba con urgencia distraerse. Así que se fue a  club con ropa casual, lejos de los trajes que acostumbra usar a diario.  Entro  al club y se dirigió a la barra; conocía al bar tender y al DJ.</p><p> </p><p>—Es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, Minhyun —Le dijo el bar tender.</p><p> </p><p>—Las cosas no va bien. Jonghyun  y necesito despejarme un poco. —Le contesto Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—También vienes a  olvidar  temporalmente tus problemas.  —Intervino el hombre que ocupaba el asiento junto al suyo.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun vio a hombre sentado a su lado, le parecía familiar por alguna razón, pero no quiso indagar en eso, no estaba de humor para esas cosas.  </p><p> </p><p>—Así que no soy el único. — Comento Minhyun.  </p><p> </p><p>Ambos riñeron en ese momento y  Minhyun ordeno un trago.  </p><p> </p><p>—Youngmin hyung, esta despidiéndose de sus días de fiesta. —Comento Jonghyun, al entregarle la bebida Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Es eso posible?</p><p> </p><p>—Lo es, es mi última noche, después de esto un matrimonio arreglado es lo único que se vislumbra en mi futuro —dijo Aron  con un vaso  medio lleno en la mano—. Aunque no le veo nada brillante a eso.</p><p> </p><p>—Qué cosas no, yo también estoy atrapado en una situación similar solo que yo no vengo a despedirme. Solo a distraerme.</p><p> </p><p>Para este punto ellos estaban mirando directamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi problemas  con este  matrimonio no es dejar la vida nocturna, es que me quitaron e derecho a elegir con quien hacerlo.   </p><p> </p><p>—No es ese el punto de un arreglo matrimonial, pierdes el derecho a  elegir. —Minhyun tomo sorbo de su trago—, y los demás deciden por ti, aunque no te guste el resultado.</p><p> </p><p>—Buen punto.</p><p> </p><p>Ellos continuaron conversando y bebiendo hasta muy tarde, esa noche hablando como se conocieran de años. De sus problemas de sus familias, de todo lo que en sus mentes estaba causando un conflicto y una encrucijada, aunque parte de esto dejo de ser algo coherente a medida que el alcohol  que ingresaba en sus sistemas. Las cosas serias pasaron a ser tontas bromas de dos ebrios y al final de la noche, Jonghyun tuvo que llamar al asistente de Minhyun para que viviese por el ebrio y alto heredero  de regreso al hotel. Mientras Dongho y Minki, que solo estuvieron bailando  y  apenas bebiendo, tuvieron que llamar a un taxi para regresar a casa.    </p><p> </p><p>Horas más tarde con resaca y todo a eso del mediodía, Dongho llevo a Aron hasta la entrada del hotel donde se había escapado dos días antes, para enfrentar  las consecuencias de su huida.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias, por todo y lamento que si les cause algún inconveniente.</p><p> </p><p>—No te preocupes hyung, todo está bien —respondió Dongho—. Y buena suerte, la necesitas,  con lo que te espera allá arriba.                </p><p> </p><p>—Nos vemos amigo, si sobrevivo a la carnicería que me espera. —Dijo aron al despedirse, para luego ingresar en   el hotel y llamar a su madre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota rosado intenso de la autora, (o sea yo):</p><p> </p><p>No hay fecha fija de la actualizaciones solo que serán semanales, este es capítulo dos. Espero les guste, esta historia, tiene un desarrollarlo lento, por eso en dos capítulos apenas y se van conociendo.  Se dieron cuenta JR, presenta a Aron con su nombre coreano, pues es así como el se presento y este es un detalle importante mas adelante.</p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Tres: : Jaula de oro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de una de las reprimendas más grande de su vida, y de ser ignorado por  su abuelo y su padre, unos días —incluso si ya estaba dispuesto rendirse a sus caprichos y no oponer resistencia—. Su abuelo decidió dirigirle la palabra y le consiguió una cita con Minhyun—a menos ya conocía el nombre de otro involucrado, porque en realidad no se había molestado en preguntar—, para <em>finalmente </em>conocerse, solo ellos dos, sin la familia pues ya esas presentaciones se dieron.</p><p> </p><p>Aron lo espero en una especie de sala de juntas exclusiva,  tomo asiento porque no quería estar parado y ya no crecería como  para estar en esa posición  allí esperando.<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> Es bastante silencio allí dentro y aburrido. Pensando en todo y en nada y todas estas quién estaría haciéndose cargó de su trabajo,  su abuelo lo había acorralado con tal situación que dejo en pausa parte de su vida y luego de meditarlo un rato, su respuesta llego rápido, obvio que Hannah y Grace eran el respaldo, y era un oportunidad para ellas demostrar su capacidades.   </p><p> </p><p><em>«Ojalá que el anciano las note».</em> Pensó</p><p> </p><p>La puerta se abrió, Aron giro con su silla en dirección  a la puerta de la sala y se levantó. Vio entrar a un joven alto, vestido con un traje negro que le queda a la medida. Quien no es otro que Minhyun, el muchacho de club que se sentó a su lado, en la barra.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Youngmin ssi? —Pregunto Minhyun sin mucho alboroto, sorprendido por conocer finalmente a Aron. </p><p> </p><p>—EL mundo es un pañuelo, —comentó Aron con una sonrisa forzada— ¿Eres tu Hwang Minhyun? ¡Oh rayos!       </p><p> </p><p>—Esto tiene que ser una broma. Una de muy mal gusto. —comento Minhyun con el enojo comenzando a hervir en él.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo es.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentía de alguna manera estafado, burlado. Más porque para él no era un juego toda eta situación y el sujeto en cuestión —Aron—,  y si recodaba vagamente la conversación que tuvo con Aron esa noche,   el no quería este matrimonio, y se tomaba las cosas demasiado a la ligera.    </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y tu nombre acaso no es Youngmin? Mentiste.   </p><p> </p><p>—No mentí, es mi nombre, como lo es también Aron y estoy aquí porque tengo que conocer a mi prometido, que ahora sé que eres tú. —Respondió Aron, esta situación no sería nada fácil.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun tomo asiento, tratando de calmarse. ¿Si esta persona no quería esta situación y había escapado para no tener lidiar con ellos, por qué estaba allí ahora? Minhyun no tenía clara la situación de Aron pero quien estaba en desventaja era él y eso el estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Estas bien? —Aron se acercó a Minhyun a ver su estado.           </p><p> </p><p>—Obviamente no  —respondió Minhyun—. No sabes  en qué posición han puesto tus acciones a mi familia. Todo por lo que he luchado en los últimos nueve años, podría perderlo, por lo que mi padre y mi abuelo han trabajado, Solo por un capricho tu yo.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, para mí no es tan sencillo.</p><p> </p><p>—Si claro,  hyung ¿puedo llamarte así? No es el patrimonio de tu familia el que depende de las sinuosas decisiones de un tercero. —Respondió Minhyun levantándose de su asiento.</p><p> </p><p>Provocando que Aron se alejara de él.    </p><p> </p><p>—Escucha, está bien tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo, tienes razón en eso. Yo no quiero este matrimonio—Se defendió —, y si fue precipitado de mi parte, pero también estoy una situación difícil. Tengo que proteger a mis hermanas, no sé qué clase de porquería tiene mi abuelo en la cabeza, que las rechaza solo por ser mujeres y no ve el tremendo potencial que tienen.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Pretendes que crea eso, hyung?</p><p> </p><p>—Si lo crees  o no es tu decisión, igual no hay vuelta atrás, estoy aquí porque voy a complacer a mi abuelo con esto. Me rindo —le respondió Aron cansado—; es obvio que estamos atrapados en trampas similares y la única manera es seguirles el juego.    </p><p> </p><p>—Esto será un total desastre pero no tengo otra opción —comento Minhyun—. ¿Continuaras  con esta farsa, Aron hyung? </p><p> </p><p>—No tendríamos  esta conversación, Hwang Minhyun, de no ser así.</p><p> </p><p>Abandonaron la sala para dar las buenas nuevas a sus familiares. Sujin aún no estaba de acuerdo con esto y el abuelo, y no estaba tan seguro de continuar con el acuerdo, pero Minhyun  lo convenció.    Por su parte, el abuelo de Aron estaba más que satisfecho, aunque no estaría seguro del todo hasta que la boda se realizará. </p><p> </p><p>Reforzó la seguridad alrededor de Aron,  Ahora estaba más vigilado que nunca antes. No podía permitir que Aron se le escapara de las manos, ni mucho menos que pasara mucho tiempo a solas con su madre y hermanas, ya que sabía que ellas fueron quienes le ayudaron a huir, no iba a permitir más conspiraciones  dentro de su familia.    </p><p> </p><p>Así que mientras su abuelo planeaba como darles más tiempo par que ambos se conocieran —en pocas palabras darles  más trabajo a las hermanas Kwak, —Aron permaneció encerrado  y apenas comunicándose con el exterior con Minki.      </p><p> </p><p>Algunas comidas en el hotel para ellos.  Algunas interacciones con la familia, Minhyun siendo territorial con Sujin, por el trato demasiado cercano de Aron hacia ella, ¿pero pueden culparlo? No nacieron en el mismo país, algunas cosas para Aron, son diferentes para Minhyun. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Quieres venir a comer, hyung? Dongho invito otras personas —comentó Minki a través de la línea telefónica—El cocinara, no pienso enviar a nadie al hospital.             </p><p> </p><p>—Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada, estoy en esta jaula de oro y con vigilancia extra. </p><p> </p><p>—Trae a tu prometido, él también está invitado —añadió Minki—, quiero conocer al pobre cordero  que consiguió tu abuelo, para esta desfachatez.</p><p> </p><p>—Haré lo que pueda,  ya no aguanto este encierro.  </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>En el poco tiempo que se le permitía  pasar con su madre sin ser tan observado, Aron lo aprovecho para pedir su ayuda. Le dijo  sobre la invitación de Minki y la poca cordura que le quedaba  si continuaba encerrado, incluso menciono usar las sábanas para usarlas como cuerda y escaparse por el balcón en su ventana.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, lo haré. No quiero que termines con un hueso roto o peor por tu imprudencia —respondió ella— ¿no vas escapar de nuevo? Ya te comprometiste con esto, Kwak Aron.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo es un plan B, si ellos no se alejan cuando les diga que saldré con Minhyun. —comento él—. Y no voy a huir, mira si no me crees puedes llamar  a Minki. Él puede corroborarlo y el no mentiría por mí.    </p><p> </p><p>—Bien confiare en ti. —Le respondió su madre,  dudando de su decisión.    </p><p> </p><p>Un guardia entro a  habitación, para continuar con vigilancia. El tiempo a solas se terminó.</p><p> </p><p>—Puedes salir un momento, no va escaparse si solo está conmigo unos minutos  a solas, por el amor al cielo. —Dijo ella molesta, hastiada de la situación de su hijo.</p><p> </p><p>—Tengo una orden  del señor…</p><p> </p><p>—Y yo soy la madre de este joven, y soy quien tiene más poder sobre su vida. Y si quiero pasar tiempo en privado con él  ni mi suegro va impedirlo, sal de la habitación. Ahora — replico la madre de Aron y el sujeto salió de allí—. Tu abuelo al menos debería permitirme esto ya que no me deja intervenir en lo demás.    </p><p> </p><p>—Gracias… ¿podrías hacer otra cosa por mí?   Dile a Minhyun que venga, como ves no tengo permitido salir de aquí y no puedo invitarlo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué hay de su teléfono? —Pregunto su madre.</p><p> </p><p>—Aun no lo tengo y él no tiene el mío.  </p><p> </p><p>La madre de Aron salió de la habitación y solicito ver a Minhyun en la oficina. Solo para darle el mensaje y luego retirarse.  El alto se dirijo a la habitación de Aron, un hombre grande y musculo con vestimenta negra le abrió la puerta. Cosa que le pareció extraña. El hotel de su familia es lo bastante seguro.</p><p> </p><p>Un guardaespaldas, afuera de la puerta, otro en la habitación, vigilando cada movimiento de Aron.     </p><p> </p><p>—Solo falta uno el balcón y uno en el baño y  mi abuelo podrá estar satisfecho. —Soltó aron al ver a Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué tanta vigilancia? —Pregunto curioso Minhyun. Tanto como por a los guardias como por la vestimenta en pijamas de Aron, algo infantil se podría decir.    </p><p> </p><p>—Mi abuelo no quiere que me eche para atrás y se asegura de eso —respondió Aron señalando al guardia—. Podrías por favor salir un momento, él no va confabular conmigo, ni si quiera confía en mí.</p><p> </p><p>—En eso, hyung, tiene razón. —Dijo Minhyun dirigiéndose al guardia.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos no dijeron más hasta que el sujeto salió de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué quieres verme?</p><p> </p><p>—Un amigo me invito a comer, corrección, no invito a comer. —Le explicó Aron. —Y como ves  estoy atrapado, en una cárcel de lujo. Minki quiere conocérsete.  </p><p> </p><p>—Hyung,  tú lo dijiste no confió en ti y ahora me das una invitación de un amigo tuyo que ni siquiera conozco.   ¿Qué planeas?</p><p> </p><p>—Nada, en serio, lo juro, solo quiero salir de esta habitación y no solo para una comida contigo en el restaurante del hotel. Por favor acepta, voy a enloquecer aquí dentro. —Aron comenzó a rogar—. Y si vamos a continuar con todo esto ya que es inevitable, al menos conoce a esta persona.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con esa persona?</p><p> </p><p>—Es mi único amigo aquí, y antes de que  tus pensamientos se vayan muy lejos. Minki está casado. Y no me interpondría en un matrimonio  de verdad. —Respondió con franqueza, que podría ocultar de todo esto.  </p><p> </p><p>—¿Matrimonio de verdad?   </p><p> </p><p>—Minhyun, lo que va ocurrir entre nosotros, es solo una formar de evitar que tú y yo no interfiramos en la fusión empresarial, que ese par de ancianos que tenemos cono abuelos, tienen planeado desde hace tiempo. —manifestó Aron, sin meditar su palabras.  </p><p> </p><p>—No lo había pensado así.</p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez tu abuelo tenga mejores intenciones, pero  del  mío no estoy tan seguro.  —Le respondió— ¿Y bien, aceptas o no?    </p><p> </p><p>—Bien, vamos.</p><p> </p><p>—Otra cosa, tendrás que conducir tú, no tengo licencia aquí o un auto. No voy a romper la ley, eso sería el colmo para mi madre.</p><p> </p><p>Aron cambio su pijama por algo más presentable para salir a la calle. En cuanto salieron, los dos guardias lo siguieron a él y a Minhyun hasta la salida, donde se les fue difícil salir en el vehículo a causa de la orden del abuelo de Aron, quien incluso se apersonó a la entrada,  al enterarse de la salida de su nieto.  Hasta que vio a Minhyun junto a Aron  y les permitió irse.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación de mi amigo? Pudiste haberte negado.</p><p> </p><p>—No confió en ti, hyung, eso es un hecho, pero me parece exagerado lo que está haciendo tu abuelo—respondió Minhyun con tranquilidad—La dirección por favor.      </p><p> </p><p>—Cierto.</p><p> </p><p>Condujo hasta un edificio residencial algo alejado del bullicioso centro de Seúl. Un lugar bastante tranquilo, se podría  decir.  </p><p> </p><p>—Princesa, ya estoy aquí y lo traje conmigo.    </p><p> </p><p>—Voy.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun no quiso comentar sobre lo curioso de ese apodo y permaneció en silencio.  La puerta fue abierta y una joven rubia hizo acto presencia.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Rubio y con extensiones de nuevo , Choi Minki? —Dijo Aron al verlo.</p><p> </p><p>—Es un peluca larga, hyung. Conseguí el papel en mi última audición —le respondió quitándose la peluca y dejando ver su oscura y corta cabellera—. Me gusta el cabello rubio, pero se cuándo parar.   ¡Oh! Que descortés   de mi parte, pasen. Gusto en concerté Choi Minki.</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>—Hola… Hwang Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—De la familia Hwang… —Minki dijo asombrado, luego golpeo a Aron en el brazo, por omitir ciertos detalles—.  Hyung porque no me dijiste quien era.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo cómo voy a sabes quién  aparte de los que encabezan la ola coreana,  quien es famoso e importante en este país —le respondió mientras se sobaba el brazo—. Aun tienes la mano pesada, Minki.   </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> No sé si esto ocurre en otros países o que equivalente haya para esto, pero al menos en Venezuela y en donde yo vivo, alguien para que tomes asiento en un lugar no desconocido para uno donde tienes que esperar, le dicen «Siéntese que no va a crecer más ahí parado».</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota rosado intenso de a la autora (o sea yo):</p><p> </p><p>la actualización de la semana, espero es guste, recuerden que mientras mas vea entusiasmo con la historia, mas rápido serán las actualizaciones. </p><p>sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo Cuatro:Preguntas y preparativos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Tomen asiento, por favor,  el resto aún no llega —hablo Minki, señalando el sofá, la sala y comedor eran una misma habitación—. Dongho ven  saludar.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Los pesados pasos se oyeron desde el fondo la cocina.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Hola —saludo Dongho, con un paño de cocina en las manos, limpiándolas—. Hyung, sobreviviste.   </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Sí y no por mucho, el viejo está bastante enojado conmigo. —Comentó aron con burla. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Hola. —Contesto Minhyun, algo empequeñecido, por la impresionante imagen que trasmite Dongho.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Si bien él no es más alto que Minhyun su aspecto físico da entender cierto mensaje de «no te metas conmigo, o te va a pesar». Y Minki fue capaz de notar eso. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Hyung, por qué no ayudas a Dongho en la cocina.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Por qué yo?  —Pregunto Aron.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Porque yo no soy bueno para eso y no se lo voy a pedir al joven Hwang, es un invitado.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>— Y qué hay de mí, también soy tu invitado, Minki. —Le pregunto Aron.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Hyung, dónde están los vasos y mi reserva de snacks?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Los vasos en el último gabinete del lado izquierdo y tu reserva, en un pequeño bolso que esconde detrás del cereal en el gabinete de… —Aron se di cuenta de lo que está pasando—. Tú ganas, no puedo creer que haya caído en esto, ¡Me atrapo!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tal escena dejo a Minhyun asombrado, preguntándose qué cosa había sucedido frete a sus ojos. Aron se fue con Dongho a terminar la comida antes de que reto de los invitados llegaran. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Él se quedó aquí dos días y  a mí me sorprende lo fácil que memoriza algunas cosas. Donde guarde las cosas en la cocina, la dirección de la casa. Es decir, no se la envié. —Le comentó Minki con una sonrisa—. Una vez más toma asiento, eres mi invitado y quero que estés cómodo.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Gracias.  —Minhyun y Minki tomaron asiento en sofá.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—De nada joven Hwang… —Dijo  Minki—. Espero que  Aron hyung, no te esté causando más problemas de los ya causo. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minhyun suspiro no quería hablar de más, Minki es amigo de Aron después de todo, no sería correcto de su parte hablar de él sin que este con ellos.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Puedes llamarme Minhyun,  tengo la sensación de que nos relacionaremos bastante.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Bien, Minhyun, pero está bien si quieres desahogaste conmigo,  si Aron hyung, te molesto un poco, no hay problema. —Comento Minki, tratando de aligerar de ambiente. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Está bien, pero no tengo  de que quejar…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> El timbre se escuchó anunciando la llegada de algunos invitados. Minki se disculpó por la interrupción  y se levantó. Era un grupo pequeño, unas cinco personas en total, Bumjoo, Jungah, Yujin, Jinah, y Daehwi.  En su mayoría del mismo medio en  que Minki y Dongho se manejan.     Todos bastante animados armando un pequeño alboroto.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Oye, Minki guarda eso. —Dijo Jinah haciendo referencia a la peluca rubia sobre la mesa que había sido olvida allí por Minki unos minutos antes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minki, la tomó de la mesa y las presentaciones correspondientes se hicieron. Aron como el amigo de Minki que ellos no conocían y el prometido de este, Minhyun. Una situación un poco incomoda, puesto que ellos no se ven como  enamorados y es bastante obvio para los demás, aún más cuando se tienen a Minki y a Dongho como una fuerte referencia. Es decir, tener a Minki siendo alimentado por Dongho,  es una buena muestra y que Aron y Minhyun siquiera estuviese sentados uno junto al otro interactuando apenas, no les ayudo demasiado.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Cómo se conocieron, ustedes? —Pregunto Yujin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ambos se miraron, la verdad seria responder en un club un par de días tras pero eso traería, muchas preguntas incomodas a cuales responder.      </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Nuestras familias son cercanas, mucho diría yo.  —Comento Aron con una verdad a medias.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Minhyun ssi, tu rostro se me hace conocido.  ¿Eres modelo acaso?— Jinan se introdujo en la conversación.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—No, nada de eso. —Respondió Minhyun agitando sus manos.   </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Podrías serlo? Tienes buen rostro y porte. Mira como llevas ese traje, no cualquiera puede verse bien en un traje como ese. —Continuó ella.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Detenga el interrogatorio, son invitados de Minki y Dongho y esto  es una comida, no la estación de policía. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Bumjoo hyung,  tiene razón—intervino Daehwi—, pido disculpas por esta hermanas, a veces pueden ser entrometidas.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Las mujeres regañaron a Daehwi y después de eso la conversación tomo rumbo.  En el que Aron o Minhyun no era en centro de atención, permítenos que Minhyun  se integrara y se relajara después de rato.  Interactuando con los demás, hasta el final de la comida.   </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minhyun y Aron,  fueron los últimos e retirarse y ayudaron a la pareja casada, con la limpieza de los platos  y la casa, se fueron después   de terminar con aquello.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Cómo conociste a Minki?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Tropecé con él en una calle en Tokio. —Comento Aron abrochándose el cinturón.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿En Tokio?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Sí, la mayoría de sus trabajos se dieron en Japón, ahora ha tenido más suerte aquí —respondió Aron—. Por mi parte, tengo una tía que vive allá, la madre de la panda de inútiles  como los llama el abuelo, aunque no es que sean inútiles  solo tienen mejores talentos en otras áreas. Uno de ellos es pintor, pero eso al abuelo no le importa.     </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Cuándo mencionaste que ellos son un matrimonio de verdad te referías a la forma que se tratan?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Si te refieres a lo asquerosamente empalagosos y demostrativos que son, en parte sí. Pero cuando de eso me refería a como se apoyan en su carreras el uno al otro —respondió Aron—. Y en lo único en lo que no hay participación 50-50 es en la cocina.   Creo que son un buen ejemplo al que aspirar en cuanto casamiento se refiere. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minhyun no respondió, pero si dejo pensando con mesura su situación. Más que un simple documento firmado y avalado por gobierno o un disfraz para un acuerdo financiero, un matrimonio es mucho más complejo, y es necesaria la compresión y colaboración de ambos involucrados, cosa que entre Aron y él implica un largo camino, aún más si no hay sentimientos involucrados, y siguen siendo desconocidos.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>La mejora en la interacción entre los futuros esposos,   le encanto al abuelo Kwak. El anuncio de la boda al a prensa, se haría pronto, y si ellos no se veían ante las cámaras como una pareja real, eso traería sospechas. Aunque si los observaban en detalle, la verdad saldría  a la luz. La incomodidad inicial no estaba, es cierto. Pero ellos no tenían esa chispa, ese brillo,  ese «yo no sé qué», que algunas pareja tenían.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Así que después de pensarlo mucho el anciano, decidió que sería mejor solo tomas unas fotografías de una «celebración privada», en la que se haya oficializado el compromiso y hacer el anuncio con una nota redacta por su asistente. Como muestra de grafica de lo que señalaba la nota.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>  Luego que se dio a conocer la noticia a los medios, ambos ancianos contrataron a una planeadora de bodas, la que se publicitaba como la mejor en su área y la de los honorarios más altos.   Que solo terminó causando estragos en Minhyun.  En si dándole más trabajo que él ya tenía.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? —Pregunto Aron al verle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Esa mujer solo fue un desastre y ahora tengo que hacer esto yo solo. No me parece justo, necesito de tu ayuda —soltó Minhyun estresado, por el trabajo y por tener que hacerse cargo también de los preparativos de la boda  y sin saber por dónde empezar—, ¿A quién llamas?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Dongho y Minki, ellos cuenta como recién casados ¿no? Deben conocer a alguien que no puede ser peor que esa mujer —comentó Aron—.Creo que estafaron a nuestros abuelos.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Hyung, cuándo fue la última vez saliste de aquí? —Pregunto curioso.   </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Yo? El día las fotos. Puedo ayudarte, Minhyun,  e intento sacar beneficio de esto. Demándame si quieres —Aron suspiro —. Lo siento, pero en serio él se está vengado por haberme escapado, de hecho eres la única persona que entra aquí y el segundo guardia, no entra después de 10 minutos.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Aron llamo a Minki, pero este este se presentó hasta pasado las 3 de la tarde. Con su propio horario laboral, no es como si él fuese a estar disponible para ellos en todo momento y Dongho  estaba muy ocupado, no regresaría a casa en unos días.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Bien, nosotros no le pagamos a nadie, mi madre, mi abuela y mi suegra se encargaron de todo. —Le dijo Minki.    </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Eso no es de ayuda, Minki. —Comentó Aron en un suspiro..</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—No es como que le dejamos todo le trabajo a ellas, es que fueron menos discusiones sin sentido, al hacerlo ella —les explicó el castaño—. Por ejemplo, ¿solo llevaran hanboks o también un traje occidental?, ¿quién cantara para ustedes? Supongo que lo harán aquí, así que el salón no es problema, ¿cuantos invitados son?  Las fotografías, la comida… Hay muchas cosas que considerar.   </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Aron y Minhyun ser miraron el uno al otro, abrumados por la información. Las cosas no eran buenas y se pondrá peores, al parecer.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Siquiera han pensado su vestimenta? Miren sé que esto no es lo mismo que fue para mí, incluso si eso fuera el caso, dudo  incluso que tenga el tiempo que tuve. Pero no es algo que se haga de un día para otro.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Algo así como un mes y medio, pero eso fue por la ceremonia, que fue más para nuestros padres  —Dijo Minki—. Dongho y yo fuimos como la pareja número 15 en registrar su matrimonio y luego hicimos la ceremonia en un salón con amigos y familia. <a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[2]</a><br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Saben en Las Vegas…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Como si fuesen a dejarte ir a Las Vegas, hyung, se serio con esto —le respondió Minhyun—. Con suerte y dejaron entrar a Minki, crees que permitan un viaje.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Este encierro no me deja pensar correctamente, lo siento.  —Dijo Aron abatido.    </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Bien ignoremos, que de por si es preocupante.  Qué tal si les hago una lista y ustedes deciden que hacer primero.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Eso sería de ayuda, muchas gracias. —Dijo Minhyun. Al menos tendría algo pro donde comenzar.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>El salón podría tacharse de la lista, hanboks y trajes, ambos llegaron a ese acuerdo.  Sujin y la madre Aron, les ayudaron, con la elección de comida, para algo que no duraría más de media hora.   Dongho les ayudo a conseguir a un cantante para la boda, porque él era un invitado de honor.  Y resto de las cosas, como invitaciones y el fotógrafo, fueron  conseguidas a último minuto., puesto que el poco tiempo que tenían apenas y les alcanzo para tener algo decente   </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—¿Por qué tu madre no participa en esto?    </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Porque ella preferiría que me rapara al cabeza y me fuera vivir a un templo como monje —contesto Minhyun revisando la  lista en su teléfono de cosas que Minki le había hecho—. A tu padres parece no impórtales que su hijo sea homosexual, mi madre por otro lado no tiene ese tipo de aceptación.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Lo lamento. —Dijo al notar su metida de pata al preguntar aquello.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Es lo único que odia de mí, si no fuese por este pequeño detalle, sería el hijo perfecto para ella —le respondió el continuando con su tarea—. Ella estará en la ceremonia, debe hacerlo, pero no esperes  mucho de ella con respecto a este matrimonio.  Bien al menos está todo listo y a tiempo, para mañana.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—El gran día… Minhyun, espero que mañana sea el comenzó de una relación tranquila.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Eso espero también, hyung. —Comento Minhyun mirando a Aron.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[2]</a> Según lo que encontré en internet, más que todo testimonios de extranjeras casándose con surcoreanos, la ceremonia es algo simbólico, y no tiene un representante del registro civil, así que de hecho, si no lo entendí mal, el matrimonio debe registrarse e incluso se puede hacer después de la ceremonia, que es más una celebración para las familias. En el caso del BaekRen, ellos hicieron el registro y luego la ceremonia. Recuerden esto es un fic, y solo tome parte de la información que encontré para adaptarla a la historia.            </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota rosado intenso de la autora, (o sea yo):  </p><p>Traído a ustedes por los comentarios,  votos y kudos recibidos en la ultima actualización(En Wattpad, Ao3 y Asianfanfics). Eso y que no creo poder subir cap la siguiente semana para eso del viernes o sábado, si puedo adelantar el capítulo cinco, lo haré si no quedara para la semana del 16 o7 de noviembre.</p><p> </p><p>Espero le guste , si tiene laguna duda no piense mucho y déjenla en los comentarios. Aron y Minhyun no han avanzado en su relación ambigua, solo que están junto en el mismo saco, si no cooperan el un con el otro, solo se estarían dificultado las cosas entre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo Cinco: El gran día.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>El gran día</em> llegó y los novios no podrían parar desear que algo pasara—la caída de un meteoro sería conveniente— y que se cancelara, sin embargo un pensamiento persiste y coincidentemente simultaneo de ambos no cambiaría nada y solo les quedaba continuar con la farsa, que su abuelo prepararon.</p><p> </p><p>Aron prefirió el traje con chaleco y saco blanco, con la excusa que se el vería mejor a él. Mientras Minhyun opto por uno negro.  Como eran dos hombres esperaron a lo invitado en la entrada<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[3]</a>, no usarían la sala de la novia.  Después recibir  a los pocos invitados que asistiría a tal ceremonia de gran importancia.  En realidad era bastante pequeño, así que cuando se dijo que sería privado no era una mentira.</p><p> </p><p> Básicamente era ambas familias, socios de negocias de ambos y los pocos—y por demás discretos— amigos que se les permitió invitar, es decir Dongho y Minki por parte de Aron, ya que no conocía a más personas en Seúl, Jonghyun, Taemin y Jaehwan, un amigo de Minhyun de la secundaria.</p><p> </p><p>El presentador anunció a las madres que cruzaron la pasarela—la padre de Minhyun no tenía una cara de felicidad, pero negarse a asistir a evento sería un motivo de habladurías y  ella no quería eso—.  Luego a los novios, siendo recibidos por los invitados con aplausos. Continuado con la lectura de compromiso —previamente redactado por  empleados de sus abuelos, para que esto fuese más realista—, Aron quería reírse de la cursilería que él y Minhyun se estaba declarando delante d ese grupo de personas. Eran solo mentiras prefabricadas.</p><p> </p><p>Posteriormente  el cantante,  que se le dijo a todos que era un amigo de Aron, y no un sujeto que Dongho quien  sabe de dónde saco.  Al terminar la canción, llego el momento de tomarse las fotos con los invitados.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan, aprovechó el momento, cuando nadie estuvo cerca para preguntar, acerca de la apresurada ceremonia y porque no conocia a esposo de Minhyun.   Si Minhyun fuese mujer, seria de alguna manera compresible para él, la premura por casarse, quizás habría metido la pata, pero no y el apuro con casar Minhyun le pareció extraño.</p><p> </p><p>—Esto es un negocio y él tampoco está de acuerdo, pero ninguno tuvo opción. Hablaré contigo más adelante y te explicare todo.</p><p> </p><p>—También  debes explicarle a Jonghyun, porque su cara de asombro al conocer a tu esposo fue muy obvia —reitero Jaehwan.  </p><p> </p><p>—Lo haré.        </p><p>      </p><p>Termina la sesión d fotos llego la comida y los novios cortaron el pastel de bodas. Dongho, tomó el micrófono y le dedico una canción más que expresara felicidad como pareja les deseaba que su relación fuese amena y sin problemas. Pequeño detalle que, paso desapercibo para algunos invitados, pero no para los que conocían el verdadero motivo de esta unión.  Dongho, les deseaba que al menos se llevaran bien, ya que él sabía que amor en la relación de Aron y Minhyun, no había.      </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente mientras los invitados, comían los novios se acercaron a saludar a los invitados y agradecer por haber estado allí, <em>en tan grandioso día.</em></p><p> </p><p>Por decisión de sus padres, el Pyebek<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[4]</a>, porque eso era exigir  demasiado a dos personas que no se aman.  </p><p> </p><p>Aron intento regresar a su habitación de hotel, sin embargo el guardia, que estuvo acompañando—siguiendo, custodiando— durante días le indico un cambio de habitación.  Con dos camas separadas.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Que rayos! —Dijo aflojando su corbata.  </p><p> </p><p>La puerta se abrió y Minhyun entro con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos se dieron cuenta cual es la intensión de todo y que lo más probable es que vivirán juntos  y ninguno había pensado en eso.   </p><p> </p><p>—¿Cual prefiere la de la derecha o la izquierda? —Pregunto Aron.</p><p> </p><p>—No me importa.  </p><p> </p><p>—Tomare la de la derecha —exclamo Aron recostándose sobre la cama—. ¿Cuándo se hará el registro de la boda y la firma de la fusión?</p><p> </p><p>—El registro de nuestro matrimonio se hará mañana y la firma la harán mientras estemos en Busan.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué haremos en Busan?  —Pregunto Aron tomando asiento en la cama.    </p><p> </p><p>—La luna de miel, hyung. Una sugerencia de tu abuelo, por cierto.  —Contesto Minhyun cruzado de brazos.  </p><p>  </p><p>—Se quiere asegurar que no haya interferencia de ningún tipo. Supongo que después decidirán donde vamos  a vivir —dijo Aron, una cosa era fingir ante las cara y algunos invitados, pero tener que llegar convivir como una pareja real, era otro asunto—. Lamento, que tengas que pasar por esto.</p><p> </p><p>El ambiente entre ambos es bastante nebuloso.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi abuelo solo intenta protegernos a mi hermana y a mí. Pude haberme negado, pero no ganaría nada con eso así que no te preocupes, hyung.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres una buena persona, debería tener tu propio cuento de hadas, como el de tus padres o los míos o incluso Dongho y Minki. De elegir qué hacer con tu vida—Declaro Aron.</p><p> </p><p>—Los cuentos de hadas son para niños, hyung —Minhyun suspiro—.  Yo nunca tuve ese derecho si lo pienso bien, es así, si no fuese este matrimonio algo habría pasado y no tendría ningún salvavidas.  Lo mejor será que solo nos llevemos bien,  es lo único que podemos opinar sin restricciones, ser insoportable el uno con otro o  tratar de que al menos esto funcione.</p><p>           </p><p>—Minhyun, si en el futuro hay la más mínima posibilidad de que puedas librarte  de este matrimonio por negocio, ten mi palabra que no voy a ser ningún obstáculo para ti.   </p><p> </p><p>—Gracias, hyung, pero no creo que eso sea tan sencillo. —Declaro Minhyun antes de pagar la luz de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>No hubo conversación de pues de eso y los dos se fueron a dormir, o intentar descansar, con el peso de la realidad sobre su hombros, ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?  </p><p>               </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>La mañana siguiente después del desayuno, se fueron al registro con toda la documentación, sellos familiares  y esas cosas. Llenaron formularios con antecedentes de la pareja y sus respectivos padres.  Y se lo entregaron a la persona que está detrás del mesón y listo. Están casados oficialmente.  Recibieron  un papel donde dejan constancia de que registraron su matrimonio y que la resolución final les llegaría con un aviso de mensaje de texto entre 3 y 7 días.</p><p> </p><p>Regresaron al hotel donde los esperaban  sus abuelos,  los padres de Aron,   y sus respectivas hermanas.  La madre Minhyun, no estuvo presente y eso no fue una sorpresa, solo estuvo presente en ceremonia para no causar problemas, porque los tendría con su suegro si no se presentaba   </p><p> </p><p>Después de despedirse de sus parientes, tomaron un vuelo  privado de Seúl a Busan y  poco más de 20 minutos más tarde llegaron a destino, donde los esperaba un empleado del hotel perteneciente a la familia Hwang. Sin los vigilantes de Aron merodeando, el abuelo Kwak ya no tenía temor de que su nieto se escapara, ya oficialmente estaba casado. No había necesidad de seguir custodiándolo.        </p><p> </p><p>Subieron a la habitación solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa.  Quien hizo la notificación de su llegada también informo sobre su matrimonio así que le dieron una suite matrimonial.  Una enorme cama con sábanas blancas, almohadas rojas y blancas, toallas doblas como cisnes, pélalos de rosas y una botella de champagne.</p><p> </p><p>—Esto tiene que ser una broma. —Exclamo Aron después de entrar a la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo es, es parte del paquete de la suite —Afirmo Minhyun, suspirando—. ¿Qué es lo que pretende tu abuelo con esto?      </p><p> </p><p>—Asegurarse de que tiene el control, supongo —Respondió Aron</p><p> </p><p>—Esto no está bien, es que acaso quiere forzar algo entre nosotros o qué, fue un negocio. En ningún momento se habló de una relación real entre nosotros.  Mi abuelo no habría aceptado si supiera esto.</p><p> </p><p>—Ese anciano es más astuto de lo que parece—Dijo Aron, sin asombro—.Bien ya que estamos aquí, y es obvio, al menos para mí que  ninguno está dispuesto a compartir la enorme cama, decidamos quien dormirá en ella por hoy. ¿Tienes una moneda?  </p><p> </p><p>—No.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces será piedra, papel o tijera. —Dijo con su mano formando un puño.</p><p> </p><p>—Bromeas, hyung.</p><p> </p><p>—No, hablo en serio. Vamos, quien gane se queda con la cama por hoy y mañana volveremos a jugar para ver quien se queda con la cama y quien con el sofá. —Dijo Aron con simpleza.</p><p> </p><p>Comenzaron el juego, Aron gano la primera ronda, Minhyun la segunda y la última, quedase con la cama para ese día.  Aron al quedarse con el sofá tomo la botella para el solo aunque no bebería tan temprano.  Ordeno que la llevaran a la habitación más tarde.</p><p> </p><p>—Podemos salir a pasear, al menos ¿O pasaremos dos semanas encerrados en esta habitación?  —Pregunto Aron.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tu abuelo menciono restricciones? Porque el mío solo me dijo que me divirtiera un poco.  —Le respondió Minhyun  </p><p> </p><p>—No que yo recuerde, pero he estado en un jaula de oro  durante días que se volvió normal de alguna forma. Debe ser horrible estar en prisión —dijo Aron encogiendo de hombros y temblando un poco—. ¿Conoces la ciudad? Porque no quiero terminar perdido de nuevo en Busan.</p><p> </p><p>—¿De nuevo?</p><p> </p><p>—Vine con Minki una vez, si soy bueno para recordar direcciones, pero nunca estuve en esta parte de la ciudad y Minki también se perdió en el tren. Tuvimos que llamar a su madre para que nos buscara —Revelo Aron—. Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue eso. Su Hermano mayor se burló de nosotros por meses.</p><p> </p><p>—Seré ti guía no te preocupes, hyung. —Minhyun contuvo la risa.  </p><p> </p><p>Salieron juntos sola caminar por los alrededores,   la playa la visitarían después al igual que los sitios turísticos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo es que conoces Busan?</p><p> </p><p>—Pues vivimos un largo tiempo aquí hasta que el abuelo decidió que era hora de mudarse a Seúl, para mi familia—comento Minhyun—, quiero decir, él y la abuela estaba viviendo en Seúl y quería que nosotros estuviésemos  allá y después de la muerte de mi padre fue una buena decisión.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Fue duro para ti, perder a tu padre?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí lo fue y lo sigue siendo. Es probable que él no hubiese permitido esta situación…—dijo Minhyun mientras continúan  caminado—Cambiando el tema, si no han cambiado  la ciudad desde la última vez que vine hay unos puesto de comida que creo podrían gustarte.  </p><p> </p><p>—Bien… guía turístico Hwang, señala el camino.</p><p> </p><p>—Sígame seño Kwak—Respondió Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Comieron durante su caminata y regresaron al hotel. Por la tarde casi noche. Aron la llegar a la habitación fuel primero tomar una ducha. Al entrar al cuarto de baño primero.</p><p> </p><p>—Tienes 28 años<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[5]</a>, hyung comportante como tal.</p><p> </p><p>Más tarde, Aron, salió del baño con solo una bata puesta y secando su cabello con una toalla.</p><p> </p><p>—Tengo 27 años,  no me hagas más viejo, Minhyun.    </p><p> </p><p>—En este país no. — Comento  Minhyun riéndose y desviando la mirada—. Es mi turno de usar le baño.</p><p> </p><p>—Okay.</p><p>     </p><p>Mientras Minhyun, tomaba un baño Aron ordeno servicio  a la habitación, su botella de champagne y la cena. Se vistió con algo comido y espero a su esposo para cenar. Cuando este tuvo listo salió con la bata y busco algo de ropa y se regresó  al baño.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente cenaron y Aron abrí la botella, sirvió dos copas.</p><p> </p><p>—Por unas buenas dos semanas sin preocupaciones.  —Aron levanto  la copa, un brindis por una razón diferente a la que debería ser.</p><p> </p><p>—Para mí serán vacaciones, hyung, así que no me las arruines. —Minhyun le siguio el juego</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cuando fueron tus últimas vacaciones? —Aron tomó finalmente de su copa—. Mis últimas vacaciones fueron hace un mes.</p><p> </p><p>—Las mías hace unos años y fue una orden del médico, enferme por exceso de trabajo. —Declaro Minhyun tomando con un chiste sus propias palabras.</p><p> </p><p>—Estas si serán  vacaciones, Minhyun. No una recomendación de médico,  lo intentaremos.               </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[3]</a> Estuve investigando sobre las bodas coreanas, esta ceremonia será modificada en base a un video y del contenido en blog que he encontrado. Enlace del video: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RG34wUk3yRY">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RG34wUk3yRY</a>    </p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[4]</a> <strong>Pyebaek</strong> (en alfabeto <a href="https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hangul">hangul</a>: 폐백 ) es la costumbre tradicional de <a href="https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matrimonio">casamiento</a> <a href="https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corea">coreano</a> que tiene lugar luego de la ceremonia oficial de casamiento. El Pyebaek tiene la característica de que solamente los miembros de familia pueden asistir.<a href="https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyebaek#cite_note-1"><sup>1</sup></a> El vocabulario Pyebaek se refiere exactamente a las comidas como <a href="https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ziziphus_zizyphus">jujubas</a> y <a href="https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castanea">castañas</a> y otros alimentos que se usan durante la ceremonia.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[5]</a> 28 años en edad coreana.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota rosado intenso de la autora (o sea yo): </p><p>Buenas tarde lo que prometí logre cumplir el capítulo de esta semana esta aquí, el anterior fue por el apoyo recibido que quise adelantar su publicación, si llegaron hasta la nota, gracias  eso significa que leyeron e capítulo. Espero les guste.</p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo Seis: Algunas explicaciones.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El plan del día a era ir a la playa,  Minhyun lo llevo Haeundae. Aron solo quería tomar fotografías, muchas del paisaje, una que otra de Minhyun descuidado—y que él no sabe de su existencia— y  otras de ambos.  Según el itinerario fueron hasta Dongbaekseom, porque Aron quería pescar, esa actividad era aburrida para Minhyun pero por alguna razón, ver Aron ilusionado, lo dejo fuera de sí y no es como que su esposo no haya pescado antes en su vida, pero hace tiempo que no hace algunas cosas que le gustan.  </p><p> </p><p>Aron se las ingenió para conseguir al para almacenar su pesca, regresaron al hotel, y eso fue la cena. Claro ello no cocinaron los pescados. Los siguiente dos días, solo caminaron un poco en los alrededores y  después tomaron un viaje en auto.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Deberías ingresar la dirección en el GPS? —Dijo Aron mientras se colocaba el cinturón.</p><p> </p><p>—No te preocupes sé qué camino tomar. —Comento Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—Hazlo, por favor. No quiero estar perdido de nuevo.  —Le pido Aron, ya con una mala experiencia es suficiente</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien hyung,  si así te siente seguro lo haré. —Minhyun ingreso la dirección, aunque estaba confiado en que no lo necesitaría.</p><p> </p><p>Diez minutos después las cosas que había iniciado tranquilas ese día, cambiaron de color. Aron se dio cuenta que Minhyun dio giro en dirección contraria al que indicaba la ruta del GPS.  </p><p> </p><p>—No es camino correcto, Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—No te preocupes, hyung, se lo que hago.   —Le respondió  Minhyun,sin darel importancia.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, como Aron temía, no llegaron al <em>Gamcheon Culture Village.  </em>Se podría decir que están perdidos.</p><p>—Estamos perdidos.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo estamos, si seguimos este camino llegaremos más rápido.   —Declaro Minhyun, sin salir de su idea.</p><p> </p><p>—Llama al alguien de hotel, nos perdimos y ello sabrán dónde encontrarnos, de seguro rastrean el auto para que nada te pase.</p><p> </p><p>—No voy a llamar al hotel. Sé cuál es el camino—Minhyun dijo irritado, el vivió un tiempo en Busan sabia el camino.</p><p> </p><p>—Regresemos, no quiero iniciar una discusión en vacaciones porque nos perdimos, y tú no quieres aceptar tu error y por favor usa el GPS.  </p><p> </p><p>—Está bien hyung, tiene razón. No tenemos por qué discutir en vacaciones. Vamos comer o lo que sea. —Dijo Minhyun, sin ánimos de discutir y Aron tenía razón, lo mejor era evitar las discusiones—. Regresemos. </p><p> </p><p>—Siempre y cuando sea un lugar que recuerdes está bien.</p><p> </p><p>Comieron en el camino, y luego regresaron al hotel, Minhyun se volvió a quedar con la cama esa noche, y la mañana siguiente dejaron que un verdadero guía turístico los llevara  a <em>Gamcheon Culture Village. </em></p><p> </p><p>—Te dije no, ese no era camino. El GPS tenía razón. —Aron le saco la lengua.</p><p> </p><p>—Compórtate como el adulto que no eres, hyung.     </p><p> </p><p>El guía turístico no menciono nada, acordó que le pagarían buen dinero por hacer su trabajo para una pareja,   y solo veía a lo sumo a dos compañeros de cuarto molestándose un poco.  No era su asunto después de todo.</p><p> </p><p>El resto de sus vacaciones, fueron a todos tipos de lugares, que se les pudo ocurrir,   estuvieron relajándose, tratando de no pensar en lo que se les vendría encima más adelante, como tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo, el trabajo, tener que explicar porque la prisa de la boda a personas cercanas—dícese los amigo de Minhyun —. Aron rompió la regla no escrita que tenían de decir quien tomaría la cama con piedra papel o tijeras.</p><p> </p><p>Aventajando a Minhyun cada que regresaban de su salida o simplemente escabulléndose en la noche. La cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos la ocuparan sin molestarse el uno al otro.  Y eso sorprendió a Minhyun la primeras veces, despertar en la mañana y ver aron a una distancia muy corta, sin embargo, fue lo baste comprensivo para entender, que dormir en su sofá no era bueno para la espada de Aron.    </p><p> </p><p>—Si necesitas dormir en la cama, solo dilo y yo tomaré el sofá, hyung. Es obvio que soy mejor que tú en ese juego infantil y tu espalda va sufrí las consecuencias.</p><p> </p><p>—Si yo termino adolorido y soy más bajo que tú, crees qué te ira mejor. —Respondió Aron.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y qué sugieres?</p><p> </p><p>—Pues qué tal si solo dividimos la cama con unas almohadas.  —Respondió con simpleza.</p><p> </p><p>—Porque no lo mencionaste antes. Te habría ahorrado las molestias.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo intento ser considerado. — Dijo Aron como si fuese lo más obvio.</p><p> </p><p>—Como sea, solo haremos lo que dijiste y vamos a dormir, mañana regresamos.</p><p> </p><p>—Minhyun, tú te quedas con la habitación que quieras cuando regresemos. —Dijo Aron de pronto.</p><p> </p><p>—¿La que yo quiera? </p><p> </p><p>—Sí, yo me que con la otra. Claro si es que hay más de una.</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien.</p><p> </p><p>Regresar a Seúl después de dos semanas de hermosas vacaciones. No era tan emocionante para ambos,  en palabras simples, comenzaría su vida de <em>casados, y </em>si la sorpresita del hotel se repite, Minhyun probablemente  se enojaría en serio.    Por suerte, el abuelo de Aron tuvo que regresar a  Los Ángeles, así que no estuvo presente para la bienvenida, en la que la madre Minhyun estuvo ausente una vez más.</p><p> </p><p>El abuelo de Minhyun, fue quien después de saludar a familiares, les mostró su apartamento. Tres habitaciones, una hermosa cocina con espacio abierto para el comedor, dos cuarto de  baños, uno en la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué habitación quieres?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Puedo elegir primero? —pregunto Minhyun, aunque ellos ya habían hablado de eso—. Quiero la habitación principal.   </p><p> </p><p>Minhyun se dirigió a la habitación principal dejando a su abuelo con Aron. El señor Hwang, se sorprendió, ello simplemente están actuando como dos amigos que vivirían juntos durante la universidad y esa expectación fue vista por Aron.</p><p>   </p><p>—Abuelo, ¿puedo llamarle a abuelo? cierto ahora somos familia—Intervino Aron—. Más que un matrimonio, esto fue un negocio y usted lo sabe. Ya que no hay una relación más que comercial, decidimos ser simplemente amigos.     </p><p> </p><p>—Al menos pueden llevarse bien.  </p><p> </p><p>—Es un intento de acuerdo, no hay ganancia de ningún tipo,  si nos llevamos mal—Respondió Aron con calma—. Creo saber porque usted hizo lo que hizo y creo entenderlo, quiere proteger a sus nietos. Sin embargo, mi abuelo no tiene esas intenciones.</p><p> </p><p>—Se porque lo hizo tu abuelo, lo conozco lo suficiente.  </p><p> </p><p>—Pues si lo sabe, por favor, dígale que pare de forzar una relación más allá de la que hay entre Minhyun y yo, porque la sorpresita de la suite matrimonial, no fue del agrado de ninguno. —Revelo Aron.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo sabía, hablare con el cuándo regrese.        </p><p> </p><p>—Sí será lo mejor. —Aron respondió y luego se fue a las habitaciones—Yo quiero la habitación del fondo, Minhyun ah.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Comenzaron trabajar unos días después de regresar, la fusión empresarial se dio en esas dos semanas en las que estuvieron fuera. La oficina que antes era de Minhyun solamente, ahora es de ambos. Minhyun pensó que sería difícil convivir con Aron en ambiente laboral, pero no fue así, el niño bromista no se hizo  presente y fue remplazado por la versión adulta de Kwak Aron, aunque este adulto trabajador  y responsable, que ser sumergía en el trabajo, fuese algo descuidado con su propia alimentación. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p> </p><p>—No debí, comer camarones anoche, creo que la comida está cobrando venganza.  —Dijo limpiándose de los labios. Al salir de baño fuer de la habitación principal.</p><p> </p><p>—Si no te encuentras bien, mejor quede en casa—le dijo Minhyun con cierta preocupación—. Puedo llamar a un médico.</p><p> </p><p>—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Solo descansaré un poco e iré más tarde a la oficina.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Esta seguro, hyung?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí puedes irte. Te llamaré si siento que me voy a morir.</p><p>  </p><p>Minhyun salió del apartamento a la oficina para continuar con su trabajo. Pero estaba un poco distraído y la mañana se fue muy rápido, no recibió una llamada de Aron así que eso podría considerar una buena noticia, aunque lo suyo no era muy grave.    </p><p> </p><p>—Jefe Hwang, sus amigos están aquí. No tienen cita… ¿desea  atenderlos, señor?</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Sí, hazlo pasar Kyulkyung. —Le respondió al teléfono, la puerta de oficina se abrió y sus amigos ingresaron— ¿Planearon venir juntos?</p><p> </p><p>—De hecho sí, no pusimos de acuerdo—Respondió Jaehwan—. Tú tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas, como lo de tu presurosa boda con Kwak Aron, por ejemplo.</p><p> </p><p>—Cierto. La  noche que te embriagaste en el club, tu esposo y tú no parecían conocerse y de pronto salen con una boda.</p><p> </p><p>—Tomen asiento por favor —dijo Minhyun—, Jonghyun, tienes razón, no conocí  Aron hyung hasta esa noche.  Mi abuelo arreglo este matrimonio para ayudarme.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Un matrimonio arreglado!  ¿En qué siglo vive tu abuelo, Minhyun? —Pronuncio Johan, sorprendido y algo enojado—Por qué aceptaste tal locura. </p><p> </p><p>—Te lo mencione antes, no había otra opción, ni para él ni para mí—Dijo Minhyun, con simpleza, como si fuese el más trivial de los asuntos—. Hyung incluso escapo, cuando nos conocimos en club, estaba fuera del alcance de su abuelo, que hasta ahora es un poco extremista para cumplir sus cometidos. Y antes de preguntes por qué yo, es porque ninguno es heterosexual, fue lo más conveniente para su abuelo y el mío.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Solo fue conveniente para su familias y ya? —Intervino Jonghyun anonadado, sin creer que lo que si amigo decía.  </p><p> </p><p>Minhyun se recostó en respaldo de su silla y suspiro, su propia situación era como una rara broma a la que tenía que explicar para entenderla.</p><p> </p><p>—Los únicos que no objetaron esta unión comercial, porque solo es un negocio, fueron nuestros abuelos. Mi madre no quiere esto y ustedes saben  la razón, y de parte de la familia de Aron hyung, tampoco querían esto, pero no tiene poder sobre esta situación.</p><p> </p><p>—Así que esas palabras de amor en la boda…</p><p> </p><p>—Alguien  más las escribió —revelo Minhyun—. Igual que la nota prensa donde explica cómo nos conocimos y cómo empezó la relación.</p><p> </p><p>Las sorpresas para ambos amigos no terminaban, mientras más preguntaban, más cosas era reveladas. </p><p> </p><p>—¿El cantante y la primera canción?</p><p> </p><p>—Fue contratado  y también hubo una mentira incluida. El segundo cantante si es amigo de Aron hyung, y está enterado de esto, por eso su interpretación fue diferente —Comento Minhyun, sintiendo que se libraba de un peso sobre su hombros—. No hubo Pyebek, y pasamos dos semanas en Busan, y fueron más como vacaciones que una luna de miel.    </p><p> </p><p>—Y cómo se llevan ¿Su relación como la definirías?—Pregunto Jaehwan.   </p><p> </p><p>—Como compañeros de cuarto, socios de negocios; supongo que es la respuesta adecuada.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí solo que entre ustedes hay registro civil que básicamente les impide ser infiel al otro.  —Dijo Jonghyun. —Uno en que estoy seguro no pueden librarse fácilmente.</p><p> </p><p>—Tienes razón y su abuelo está dispuesto a llevar esto a otro nivel.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que quieres decir con eso?—Pregunto Jonghyun intrigado. </p><p> </p><p>—Pues su abuelo, preparo la suite matrimonial para nosotros—Les contento Minhyun con seriedad.  Eso no fue de su agrado en lo absoluto.</p><p> </p><p>—Hablando de tu esposo, ¿Por qué no está aquí? O es que acaso piensa dejar todo el trabajo sobre tus hombros.</p><p> </p><p>—Se enfermó del estómago y no se está muriendo, pues no ha llamado—Respondió Minhyun, parecía divertido pero aún le preocupa un poco el estado Aron—. Oigan que tan si no viene a mi nueva casa, solo avisen tengo que ordenar la comida. </p><p> </p><p>—Está bien. —Dijo Jaehwan, Jonghyun por otro lado solo asintió.</p><p> </p><p>La conversación se extendió un poco más, alejando la atención de Minhyun, Jaehwan y Jonghyun, ya tendrían tiempo de hacer preguntas a Aron. Cuando se fueron, Minhyun lamo a Aron, le dijo que se encontraba mejor, pero no iría a trabajar, que le disculpara ese día. </p><p> </p><p>—Si se siente tan mal debería ir su médico.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando termino su jornada, regreso a casa y lo que menso espera encontrarse era a los amigos de Aron, en casa.</p><p> </p><p>—En mi defensa, ellos a aparecieron aquí, con un receta de la mama de Dongho para mi problema. No pude rechazarlos.</p><p> </p><p>—No me estoy quejando, hiciste algo malo ¿acaso?  —Comento Minhyun    </p><p> </p><p>—No, solo me quede en casa. —Dijo Aron, pensativo—Define hacer algo malo…      </p><p> </p><p>—Planear algo en mi contra, permitir que la verdad detrás de este matrimonio salga a la luz, serían unos buenos ejemplos, diría yo.</p><p> </p><p>—No hay nada de eso, estoy de tu lado, ¿recuerdas? —expuso Aron—Sería una estupidez de mi parte, puedo llegar ser  estúpido, pero no exageres.      </p><p> </p><p>Minki y Dongho se soltaron en carcajadas, pro lo gracioso de esa conversación, para ellos. </p><p>     </p><p>      —Tal vez le guste lo encuentro de una noche, pero solo hace eso estando soltero. —Dijo Minki.</p><p> </p><p>—No eres de ayuda, princesa. </p><p> </p><p>—Gracias por la información Minki ah, la tendré en cuenta —Dijo Minhyun riéndose. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota rosado intenso de la autora (o sea yo):</p><p>Lamento actualizar hasta ahora, se supones que mi agenda, la tenia marcada para ayer, pero no me sentía muy bien como para escribir, y no me refiero a algún síntoma como un dolor o al pro el estilo, aunque si me dolió la cabeza ayer, pero eso es una respuesta física a  mi estado emocional y no voy a hablar  de eso.  no quería subir algo que no me gustara pro eso deje que pasar un día para que mi cabeza se despejara. </p><p> </p><p>En fin logre terminar el capítulo esta mañana, espero les guste, a mi encanta escribir esta historia.</p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decir nos leemos en la próxima actualización.</p><p>♥♥♥♥♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>